


Black Ops, more like Derek oops, I'm in your bedroom again

by agentemind



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, M/M, Necromancy, Resurrection, True Alphaing over the rainbow, handjobs, jesus christ is among us, o algo, pero sólo mencionada, post season 3a btw, post season 3b actually, sorry for messing up the tags i'm trash, sólo mencionada, what is season 3? is bullshit! but what is season 3b? idek i didn't even followed it via tumblr, whatever tags whatever, y sólo de los malos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemind/pseuds/agentemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek se quita la chaqueta y la lanza sobre la cama, volviendo hasta la silla e inclinándose de nuevo. Porque nunca aprende las lecciones a la primera, como todo perro rebelde.</p><p>Stiles ríe sin querer y Derek le pellizca en el costado como si pudiese leerle la mente.</p><p>“¡Derek!”, se queja, saltando de la silla pero sin perder su atención en el juego.</p><p>“Otro chiste de perros y te pellizcaré más abajo”.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em>Diría que este resumen no representa el fic, pero no lo voy a decir.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Ops, more like Derek oops, I'm in your bedroom again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/gifts).



> FOR YOU, LALES. <3<3<3  
> (te pagaré en especias hasta que esté tu AI, que espero que sea pronto)
> 
> Notes!  
> * Básicamente ignoro el canon porque ya no lo sigo, pero hay SPOILERS de todas las temporadas porque tumblr es mi amigo fiel.  
> * Respecto al CHARACTER DEATH sólo permanecen muertos los malos que me caen mal (xDDD) y no influye nada en la trama porque esto no tiene ni trama. Es una excusilla para dar rienda suelta al amoooorrrr~~~  
> * Los pairings no tienen ni aparición estelar en este fic, it's just to amuse mystupidself.  
> * Derek es alpha porque quiero, porque se lo merece más que Scott (sorry, soy Team Derek, pero no afecta a la trama, es sólo capricho mío)
> 
> **sorry about the /porn/ es mi primer intento en al menos un año. how do you come?  
> **sin betear, así que cualquier error es mío, of course. Todos los errores son míos. Yo soy el error.

-

Stiles está orgulloso de lo mucho que han cambiado las cosas desde que arrastró a Scott al bosque en plena noche en busca de un cadáver. Bueno, de eso no se siente tan orgulloso como de otras cosas. Y, de acuerdo, los últimos años de instituto han sido una absoluta mierda y tampoco se daría puntos por haber sido poseído y utilizado por un zorro psicótico con el ego tan subido como Kate Argent en modo Avatar. Pero no les va tan mal desde que Jackson volvió con una inexplicable sed de venganza y un par de escamas rebeldes por toda la espalda. Al final se le cayeron cuando perdió el brazo...

Ok. No está muy orgulloso de tantas cosas como creía que estaría al alcanzar la universidad de una pieza.

Sus vidas llevan cayendo en picado desde el asesinato de Laura Hale y siempre que parecen volver a la normalidad, alguien se cuela en sus vidas y decide que quiere jugar a Buffy Cazavampiros y tocar los cojones en masa hasta que alguien muere. Porque esa es la clave. La muerte.

La muerte que nunca es el final para algunos pero siempre parece definitiva para otros. Raro, ¿no?

De todas formas eso ya no importa, porque los malos ya no son los únicos que pueden jugar al juego de la resurrección y de eso sí que se siente orgulloso.

Si no cuentas el incidente de Julia-Jennifer... Pero, lo que sea, ahora ya no mata y resulta que Derek nunca fue su tipo y Beacon Hills ya no le interesa tanto desde que conoció a la hippie surfera que vive a dos bloques de la nueva casa de los Hale en San Franciso. De toooodos los Hale.

Menos Peter, claro. De ese se ocupó Jackson con su brazo izquierdo. Win-Win.

Por eso espera que una nueva amenaza los aceche sin la misma ansiedad que antes, porque resulta que el Nemeton no es tan mala influencia cuando aprendes a darle lo que quiere y consigues un pase VIP al Cuarto Blanco con vistas y jardín orientado al Oeste.

¿Que Stiles ha tenido que sacrificar su piel y superar su miedo a las agujas para poder hacerse uno con ese hijo de Grimm de la naturaleza? Sí, de acuerdo, ha acabado con más tatuajes mágicos que la tía que se los hace, pero quedan guay siempre y cuando ninguna criatura no-humana se dedique a tocarlos accidentalmente y hacer saltar chispas difíciles de explicar en plena pista de baile. Pero, eh, el consentimiento es lo primero. Así aprenden.

El caso es que hace dos días estaba hasta arriba de estrés y su último examen del semestre le estaba volviendo loco, llevándolo al límite de las trampas, pero ya ha sido superado y no se había sentido tan aliviado desde que sacaron a Erica de su tumba y no intentó arrancarles la yugular como Boyd.

“No deberías jugar con estas cosas”, había dicho Scott y Stiles jura que todavía utiliza el mismo tono de listillo que cuando eran unos críos, pero Kira le estaba ayudando a sujetar a Boyd para que Stiles arreglase su desastre y su sonrisa fangirl de oreja a oreja había sido respuesta suficiente.

Stiles había aprendido a apreciarla de verdad cuando se dio cuenta de que su presencia saca al estúpido que vive en el interior de Scott y eso siempre ayuda a desviar la atención de sus cagadas.

Tampoco se puede aprender nigromancia en dos días, ¿no?

Aunque nada superará jamás el careto de felicidad y puro acojone de Derek cuando Stiles convenció a Cora de que le soltase la noticia de sus nuevos poderes. Prueba 1, 2 y 3 estaban esperando en el Jeep y Stiles nunca había visto a Boyd abrazar a nadie, pero su reencuentro con Derek fue tierno. Incluso se le cayó una lagrimilla por Allison. Supertierno.

Los gritos vinieron después. Cara a cara, con los demás en el salón fingiendo que no podían escuchar la competición de decibelios que estaban llevando a cabo en la cocina. Que si era una locura, que si era peligroso, que si no se puede jugar con la vida y la muerte, bla, bla, bla. Resulta que Derek no tiene una respuesta para todo y como tampoco se puede categorizar la posesión demoníaca de normal, segura y lógica, Stiles gana la discusión.

“¿De verdad puedes hacerlo?”, le había preguntado horas después, exhausto, las palabras apenas saliendo entre el nudo de su garganta. Y viéndole los ojos rojos y las líneas dejadas por lágrimas que ni siquiera había visto caer en su rostro, Stiles tampoco cree haber ganado nada, pero asiente, se lo asegura, que el árbol cabrón está de su parte ahora y tiene muchas deudas que pagar, que no puede salir mal.

Resulta que Derek tenía un abrazo para él también y quién podía hablar de nudos en la garganta ajenos, ¿eh?

Pero todo eso fue hace mil años ya, o medio, y si hay algo de lo que Stiles puede sentirse orgulloso sin sentimientos contradictorios de por medio es de poder escuchar a su visitante subir por la escalera de incendios del edificio de apartamentos antes de que llegue al quinto.

Vive en un décimo.

“Casi puedo olerte, Derek. Y sin superpoderes”, dice, sin alejar la vista de la pantalla de su ordenador. Está de espaldas a la ventana, pero puede escucharle atravesarla y aterrizar con una agilidad que sigue envidiando.

“No diría yo sin superpoderes”, responde Derek, inclinándose sobre su hombro para fisgar sin ser víctima del reflejo del sol de media tarde en la pantalla.

Stiles tan sólo mueve su codo hasta que roza la mano de Derek y se deleita en las chispas y la corriente que sabe que le ha recorrido el cuerpo y que le hace bufar y retroceder. Stiles ríe y Derek vuelve a bufar, pero con mucha más exasperación que enfado.

Derek se quita la chaqueta y la lanza sobre la cama, volviendo hasta la silla e inclinándose de nuevo. Porque nunca aprende las lecciones a la primera, como todo perro rebelde.

Stiles ríe sin querer y Derek le pellizca en el costado como si pudiese leerle la mente.

“¡Derek!”, se queja, saltando de la silla pero sin perder su atención en el juego.

“Otro chiste de perros y te pellizcaré más abajo”.

Stiles finge indignación para tratar de esconder otras reacciones y acerca su codo hacia Derek de nuevo, que salta hacia atrás para evitarlo. Ya se distraerá...

“Es mi mente, Derek. No puedes censurarla”.

Derek tan sólo bufa de esa forma que dice sarcasmo y no me queda paciencia y por qué te aguanto y vuelve a su posición tras Stiles. Curiosidad felina. Interesante...

Aunque nunca entenderá a qué viene el revuelo con los chistes sobre perros cuando todo el grupo tiene camisetas de Team Zombie. Hasta Greenberg tiene una.

“¿Nada de Call of Duty?”, dice tras un rato, pensativo, demasiado pensativo para la clase de pregunta que acaba de hacerle.

“¿No puede disfrutar un adolescente de su Hora-MMORPG?”.

“Esperaba algo con más ruido y más armas ahora que estás libre”.

“¿Por qué?”.

Derek se acerca más para ver la pantalla aunque ambos saben que podría verla a la perfección desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Ya ha encontrado el ángulo perfecto desde el que el reflejo de la luz no le jode toda la diversión. Stiles todavía no lo ha encontrado.

“No te pega estar tan quieto”.

“No me...”, Stiles casi se gira, pero alguien prende fuego a uno de sus establos y hay cosas que no quiere que Derek vea y el fuego es una de ellas. “¿No me pega estar tan quieto?”.

“Nop”.

“¿Que me pega entonces?”.

“Gesticular, disparar, hablar sin parar, irritarme, resucitar a los muertos, comer el doble de tu peso en chocolatinas...”.

“Gracioso”. Stiles bufa, incapaz de borrar su sonrisa, e intenta dar otro codazo a Derek, que lo esquiva sin apenas moverse. “¿Y qué te trae por mi humilde morada?”.

Derek suspira y eso es raro. Derek nunca suspira. Sonidos tan delicados jamás salen de su boca. Ni siquiera en estos días tranquilos de vacaciones que están teniendo.

“Sólo pasaba por aquí y...”, sus manos están de pronto en los hombros de Stiles, “me extrañó que tu corazón no estuviese latiendo a mil por hora. Pensé que podrías estar muriendo”.

Stiles traga saliva. Porque aunque sabe que está de broma, siempre tiene en cuenta ese 50% de miradas que Derek le dedica que coinciden con momentos de vida o muerte y nunca puede estar lo suficientemente seguro de que no le importa lo suficiente.

“Bueeeeno, siento decepcionarte, pero hay veces en que hasta puedo estar relajado. ¿Gracias? Es un privilegio no tener que preocuparse por nada durante un par de horas”.

“No cerraste la barrera de la ventana”, dice Derek y es el turno de Stiles para suspirar. Está cansado. De estar alerta, de pensar en todo, de tener que protegerse de sus propios amigos. Porque quiere esto. Quiere que Derek pueda atravesar su ventana cuando quiera sin tener que pedir permiso como si fuera un extraño. No quiere que se repita la tercera muerte de Allison por tener que quedarse del otro lado de la línea para cubrir a Scott. No quiere tener que resucitarla de nuevo, porque un día no va a funcionar y... “Stiles”, le interrumpe Derek, apretando sus hombros y susurrando en su oído, capaz de escuchar el corazón de Stiles acelerándose con semejantes memorias.

Stiles se pone en pie de un salto, cambiando la mueca de dolor de su rostro por una sonrisa estúpida y cruzando los brazos, desafiante. Sorprende tanto a Derek su cambio de humor que se le escapa una risilla de esas que intenta disimular con tanta energía que pueden leerse en sus ojos.

“¿En que puedo servirte entonces, oh, Gran Alpha de Beacon Hills?”. Le encanta llamarle así, porque suena bien, poder llamarle alpha de nuevo.

Derek ríe de nuevo y se deja caer en la cama e incluso Stiles ha podido notar el salto de su propio corazón al ritmo del cuerpo de Derek rebotando con los muelles de su cama.

“Nada. Sólo...”.

No llega a desarrollar su idea y Stiles ya está acostumbrado a imaginar a dónde quiere llegar con sus adverbios y sus sustantivos sin verbos ni adjetivos, pero a veces le gustaría escucharle decir lo que quiere de verdad. Porque sí, por cambiar, por crecer como personas y tal...

Pero hoy no es el día, así que se acerca hasta la cama y le tiende la mano.

“Mi padre no va a pasar por aquí hasta... probablemente mañana. Quería... supervisar las obras de la planta baja y probablemente dormir en su cama otra vez”.

Derek le mira desde abajo, arqueando una ceja al más puro estilo 2010 y Stiles bufa. Su cara probablemente esté diciéndole que es un pardillo y que coja su mano antes de que se arrepienta, pero Derek todavía parece dudar. Después de tanto tiempo...

Stiles le mira con impaciencia.

Derek parece pensárselo, poniendo esa mueca pensativa que arruga toda su cara y que Stiles siempre lucha por no llamar adorable.

Pero es adorable. Qué cojones. Probablemente todo en Derek le parezca adorable.

“¿Call of Duty? Puedo dejar que me ganes si te sientes solo”.

Eso parece convencerle y no tarda en tomar la mano tendida hacia él y dejarse arrastrar hasta el salón. Stiles lo empuja hacia el sofá en su afán por deshacerse del cosquilleo ridículo que le recorre el cuerpo desde los dedos que Derek tiene entrelazados con los suyos. Podría haberle cogido por la muñeca, como en los viejos tiempos, o por el antebrazo, macho!style, pero no, ya nunca tiene esa suerte.

Stiles le escucha reír y se distrae buscando el mando del televisor. Está casi seguro de que lo había dejado sobre la mesa, entre los cereales y las revistas de coches de su padre, pero no está por ninguna parte.

Cuando se vuelve para buscarlo en la cocina, se da cuenta de que Derek tiene la mirada fija en un punto de la pared de enfrente y cuando lo sigue, sin recordar haber puesto algo tan interesante en todo el apartamento, descubre que el mando está balanceándose de forma precaria encima del televisor.

Guay. Sólo ha perdido tres minutos y medio.

“Gracias, tío. En serio”.

“No hay de qué”.

Stiles bufa dejándose caer en el sofá y hasta él nota el olor de su desodorante llegar a sus fosas nasales. Jura que nunca se había pasado tanto con él y no quiere ni imaginarse lo que tiene que estar pasando en la región nasal de Derek en ese momento. Tiene la mirada perdida de nuevo y espera no estar intoxicándole. Lo necesita vivo por... -que sí.

Porque no ser totalmente sincero con tu propia voz interior es el último grito.

“Derek, tío, espabila”.

Derek parece volver en sí y la sonrisa vuelve a su rostro.

“No soy tu tío”.

“¿Maestro Alpha Jedi? ¿Derek-One Kenobi?”.

Entonces Derek ríe, pero no como está acostumbrado a reír, entre dientes, de forma sarcástica, cuando ya ha perdido la paciencia y sus barreras antipáticas de protección ya han caído. No. Ríe como a veces lo hace, con todo su cuerpo, inclinándose hacia atrás y descubriendo su cuello. Y es injusto, muy injusto, porque Stiles tiene que fingir que no tiene ningún efecto sobre él y cada día es más difícil. 

Derek se gira hacia la pantalla al escuchar disparos y un grito de dolor.

“Acabas de darme ventaja”.

Stiles nota que su corazón se acelera, incapaz de separar su mirada de la sonrisa de Derek, que no desaparece del todo.

“¿No la tienes siempre?”.

Derek le mira entonces y Stiles puede sentir todo flotando por el aire, como si una niebla espesa y densa llena de palabras que nadie dice estuviese rodeándolos. Y lo entiende, pero nunca puede estar completamente seguro, ni siquiera tras tanto tiempo dándose la vuelta y encontrando a Derek corriendo hacia él, adelantándose y sintiendo a Derek dar otro paso, alzar la mano hacia él, siempre un poco más cerca que los demás.

“La... La tienes. La ventaja. La tienes siemp—”.

No sabe en qué momento supo que Derek iba a besarle, pero le importa poco. Porque es algo que pesa, que lleva pensando entre ellos desde hace demasiado tiempo y sentirlo ahí, tan cerca, a través de sus labios y sus dedos acariciándole las mejillas, la mandíbula, el cuello, lo hace tan ligero que desaparece en el aire al mismo tiempo en que se le mete dentro y lo sustituye todo por cosquillas y calor; por Derek.

Siempre supo que, si sucedía, sería así, que le haría sentir como a un idiota incluso con un simple beso y que no sería capaz de reaccionar al principio. Pero suponía que sería en el bosque, hace cuatro meses, tras el incidente con los omegas que la manada de alphas había olvidado a sus espaldas, con ambos manchados de sangre que no era suya y el estrés de la batalla todavía quemándoles los pulmones. Pensó que sería entonces, cuando estuvieron mirándose a través de Erica y Allison, como siempre hacían, de forma interminable y demasiado obvia.

Pero no fue así.

En lugar de sangre en la ropa la tiene corriendo por sus venas a tal velocidad que Derek tiene que ser capaz de sentirla bajo las yemas de los dedos que le recorren el pecho y el abdomen hacia el cordón de sus pantalones. Tiene que escuchar su corazón latir tan fuerte como los labios de Stiles lo sienten a través de la piel de Derek, cálida y sensible para él.

Y en lugar del miedo que la adrenalina no había podido llevarse en el bosque, tiene otra clase de miedo que no es capaz de controlar porque no sabe qué hacer con sus manos, qué tocar primero y cómo recuperar el control sobre su cuerpo porque siente que pesa muchísimo más, hundido en el sofá, y su cabeza se ha ido a las nubes, casi intentando separarse del resto de su cuerpo sin su consentimiento.

Y eso es demasiado gráfico para estar imaginándolo en este momento.

“Stiles. No pienses”.

“No quiero hacerlo”.

Derek cierra los ojos sobre él y está tan, tan cerca, que puede sentir su respiración rozarle la piel, todo su cuerpo tocar el suyo, el calor que emite ardiendo de la mejor forma posible. Pero también nota la tensión de su cuerpo, como inspira profundamente y tarda una eternidad en dejar escapar el aire, casi como si estuviese intentando controlarse y...

“No vas a... Oh, Dios... ¿Vas a lobunizarte justo ahora?”.

“Intento no hacerlo. Pero me lo pones muy difícil”, y Derek gruñe las palabras de una forma que se le mete en el vientre y presiona y se extiende. E intenta tragar saliva pero tiene la garganta seca.

“¿Ahora tengo yo la culpa de que no seas capaz de controlar a tu lado animal?”.

Incluso Stiles sabe que no debería haberlo dicho.

“Sí”.

Cuando Stiles es capaz de tomar una bocanada de aire, todo su cuerpo tiembla intentando liberarlo.

“Eso es sexy, Derek”.

“Calla”.

“Nooo, eso es muy sexy, Derek”.

“Stiles, por favor”.

“Soy jodidamente irresistible”.

Derek silencia sus carcajadas volviendo a unir sus labios, jugando con su lengua y haciendo desaparecer su mano en los pantalones de Stiles, que no quiere controlar los sonidos que salen de su boca y que Derek tiene que poder sentir vibrar contra la suya. Sonidos que sabe que le hubiesen avergonzado hace dos años pero que ahora sabe lo que demuestran, lo que le dicen a Derek.

Porque es imposible no reaccionar así con los dedos de Derek rodeándole y apretando lo justo para que el roce sea perfecto incluso siendo todo tan seco y—

El gemido que se le escapa entonces sí que estará avergonzándole hasta el desayuno.

Derek le mira a los ojos y Stiles le entiende y no tarda ni un segundo más en deshacerse del cinturón de sus vaqueros y bajarle estos tanto como puede sin obligar a Derek a soltarle y es tan, tan, perfecto. Todo en Derek es siempre tan perfecto que debería escribir sonetos dedicados a la perfección de toda su existencia y susurrárselos al oído mientras intenta con todas sus fuerzas que sea él quien se corra primero.

“No es una carrera, Stiles”, gruñe Derek, cerrando los ojos y no siendo capaz de abrirlos de nuevo por completo. Y Stiles sabía que teóricamente Derek tenía que parecer más sexy mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados y con la mano alrededor de su polla, pero tenerlo ahí delante cambia mucho las cosas.

“¿Ah, no?”, y lo dice de forma desafiante y es consciente de ello. Pero también lo dice aprovechando estar debajo para utilizar sus dos manos y puede que no sea una carrera pero Derek va a perder.

O ganar.

Depende de por dónde lo mires. ¿Quién gana? ¿El que se corre primero o el que hace al otro correrse primero? Porque es complicado. Y relevante. Stiles no quiere perder.

La carcajada que se escapa de los labios de Derek le trae de vuelta al presente.

“Estás pensando en voz alta, Stiles”, dice, escondiendo las palabras en su cuello y haciendo que toda su piel se encienda incluso más con la calidez de su tono. Pero a Stiles no se le escapa lo ahogado que suena, lo cerca que está y— Oh.

No se esperaba sus dientes.

Definitivamente no se esperaba que los dientes de Derek acariciando de esa manera su cuello fuera lo que le haría estremecerse y perder todo el aire y la fuerza y arquearse contra el cuerpo de Derek en busca de algo, no sabe qué, de algo más.

Pero no necesita nada más cuando siente el gemido de Derek vibrar a través de toda su piel, la forma perdida de su nombre haciéndose un hueco en su pecho, la forma en que Derek busca sus labios cuando su cuerpo todavía está temblando deshaciéndose de todo e instalándose en su caja torácica para siempre. Porque es exigente, pero lento, sucio y con suficiente significado para que la mirada que le dedica justo después casi sea innecesaria.

Pero es necesaria.

Y si los últimos minutos de su vida son algún indicador de cómo van a ser las cosas, todo va a ser muy necesario. Va a necesitar muchas de estas tardes, siete veces por semana si es posible, de lunes a domingo, con festivos incluidos. Tardes dobles durante las vacaciones y la sonrisa de Derek a todas horas en su vida.

“Bueno”, dice Derek, apoyando todo su peso sobre Stiles y abrazándole con la clara intención de quedarse así para siempre a pesar de que todavía tiene los pantalones alrededor de los muslos. “¿Black Ops o Modern Warfare?”.

Stiles tan sólo se ríe y deja que sus tatuajes obren su magia una vez más y hagan a Derek saltar del sofá.

**Author's Note:**

> Siento el título. Suponía que se me ocurriría uno mientras lo escribía pero luego ya no podía cambiárselo.
> 
> ES TU NOMBRE, FIC!! ABRÁZALO!! HAZTE UNO CON ÉL!!
> 
> En fin, el doc todavía se llama "Awesome OPS", so...
> 
> Peace!


End file.
